


The Masqueraders

by janiejanine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regency AU, in which our heroes spy for England with the League of the Nightingale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masqueraders

_[Correspondence between Mr. C. S. Rutherford and Lady Trevelyan, 1810;  delivered by hand.]_

* * *

_I’ve received instructions from the Nightingale, as, I presume, have you. Do call on me at your earliest convenience. My home is secure._

_Cordially,  
_      J. Trevelyan

* * *

_Your precautions were most effective. I confess myself impressed._

_The first stage is complete. Until further word arrives, we must await developments._

_Yrs,  
_      C. Rutherford

* * *

_The plans were delivered this morning. You may want to see them._

_Even if you don’t, please drop by. I’d like your opinion regarding the device. I’ve made some improvements, of an…explosive nature._

_With esteem,  
_      J. Trevelyan

* * *

_I’m equal parts concerned and intrigued. Dare I hope your study is fire-proofed, as well as sound-proofed?_

_Warmly,  
_      C. Rutherford

* * *

_You see? I told you it wouldn’t set anything on fire that wasn’t supposed to be. “Concerned”, indeed._

_Thank you for so graciously keeping me company while our agent was delayed. It’s not often I find someone who can beat me at chess. I request another try, sometime soon._

     Judith

* * *

_The pleasure was mine. I would enjoy a rematch; I would enjoy it even more if you served those meringues again._

     Cullen

* * *

_I’m surprised you, of all people, would stoop to blackmail. (They_ were  _excellent meringues.)_

_I shall endeavor to improve my cheating._

     Judith

* * *

_You can try._

_Our mutual friend is on her way back from Paris as we speak. Meanwhile, I’m to meet one of our higher-ranking acquaintances at the DeForests’ ball tomorrow night. I know you’ve received an invitation; may I rely on your presence to keep me awake?_

     Cullen

* * *

_While I have heard some gossip concerning last night’s disturbance, our names were not mentioned. It seems our operation was a success. Among other things._

_I must say I appreciated the opportunity to see you in formal dress.  It was a lovely, and productive, evening. The balcony was especially scenic, didn’t you think?_

     Judith

* * *

_I fear my appearance must have been a great disappointment. You, on the other hand, were stunning._

_Now that our acquaintance is safely in our hands, we can deliver him to Lady Pentaghast. Frankly, I’ll be glad to be rid of him. He hasn’t stopped talking since he arrived._

     Cullen

* * *

_All arrangements are in place. The package is safely on its way, in the care of the Nightingale._

_We depart at the somewhat horrifying hour of seven a.m. I trust you’ll be waiting?_

     Judith

* * *

_Ardently_ .

     Cullen

 


End file.
